1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cameras, in general, and to a "single-use" camera having means for processing film exposed therein, in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single-use, or "disposable" cameras are known in the art and have found wide-spread use in the general public. However, after exposure of the film in the single-use camera, it has been necessary to return such a camera to a developer for processing of the film.
Developing within a camera is known, but generally requires the subsequent application of a gel to the film, with the gel being spread evenly over the exposed film, a procedure not often accomplished in an optimum manner by users in picture-taking situations. Further, such gels must be sealed from the atmosphere prior to use or undergo significant deterioration in a relatively short period of time.
There is a need for a single-use camera having facility for processing exposed film in such a manner as to require no application of gel, or other matter, to the film by a user, but which automatically applies a correct amount of fresh developing material to the film, both evenly and consistently.